


The End of Giants

by nymja



Category: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymja/pseuds/nymja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revan survives, the Exile dies, and Malak rests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of Giants

Revan doesn't die.

It's a truth that has inspired many things. During the Mandalorian Wars, when everything else seemed to be lost, Revan was the one who would survive. Revan was power, Revan was will. Revan was the one who was going to see all of the soldiers through until the end.

And Revan did.

Revan survived, because the galaxy needed her to survive. She held the heart of the Force in her hand, and she needed to keep that fire burning for them all.

Malak did not understand. He didn't understand what it meant to be alone, to be needed. He only saw the woman he had fought for, and when she allowed it; beside her, turning into something more powerful. Something that defied death. Something that could not be stopped. He envied her- to be so certain of your own infallibility, to master the inevitable.

He tries to kill her, because she is not the woman he idolized, befriended. She is something broken and broken things must be swept away.

But Revan doesn't die.   
Revan survives, and she leaves those who don't behind.

\--

Meetra dies forever.

The first time she dies for everyone. Malachor holds billions of lives, and she takes them all. And pays the price. 

The young general goes dumb, deaf and blind to anything but pain when she sees the planet collapse in on itself, she feels nothing but sorrow, and as the lights go out, she experiences death.

She experiences death over and over and over, until the people of Malachor cannot experience it anymore because there is none left of them. 

The Exile leaves herself on Malachor V, condemned with the Mandalorians she has condemned on Revan's orders. Her body is a hollow shell, one that only holds a void. It keeps such pain it has wounded even the Force.

And that is why she must go after Revan.   
Because Revan survives, but the Exile has conquered death.

\--

Alek dies only once.

He doesn't beg for mercy. He doesn't run. He doesn't hide.  
He stares at the one he had called friend as they ram a lightsaber through his chest.

Peace finally finds him, in the end. And when his eyes close he sees nothing but the orange sunsets of Dantooine, smells nothing but the long grass of the plains and hears nothing but the laughter of three padawans too young to know anything else.

Malak dies as any other soldier cut down by war.  
And they envy him.  
Because Alek is the only one that can rest.


End file.
